Fight, Before Its Too Late
by thewingedsoldier
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, never would've imagined herself in this predicament. Alone and Heartbroken, carrying secrets on her shoulders as she comes face to face with the man whom she loved, Natsu Dragneel. Will she forgive him and let him back in her life? or should she run for the hills and not look back. Will he fight for her to stay, before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter One_**

**_From Old Memories, To New Beginnings _**

* * *

It was a quiet morning in Magnolia. The sun shone through my bedroom window, rays of light hitting my face awakening me from my slumber. I groan, my hands blindly look for my cellphone. Feeling the smooth cold ridge of the phone I pull it out from its hiding spot underneath my pink pillow. Only to notice a few missed calls and messages from Levy.

'great' i thought 'i only got a few hours of sleep' as i looked at the time. I close my eyes as memories from last night start to resurface, my hand instantly clutching my stomach.

_"__Lu-chan! where are you? i rushed as soon as i could!" Levy said_

_"__IN HERE LEVY" I yelled_

_I hear Levy's foot steps running up the stairs getting closer. I feel myself slowly going into a panic attack, forgetting how to breathe. I hear panting to my left and there she was, my best friend standing outside my bathroom door with a concerned look on her pale face, her brown eyes filled with worry. I couldn't hold it in any longer i threw myself to her, wrapping my arms around her small frame. I burry my face in her blue hair, as i let my tears stain the orange dress she had on. Instantly i feel her arms wrap around me in a protective embrace, like a mother hugging her child shielding them from any danger that surrounds them._

_"__Lu-chan, whats wrong?" Levy asked _

_Taking a deep breathe i whisper two words that will forever change my life._

_"__Im pregnant"_

After i told Levy my secret she stayed with me all day letting me cry for as long as i needed. Occasionally only speaking to ask if i needed anything. She kept reassuring me that she will be there for me no matter what and that her along with all our friends will have my back. I believe her, ever since i moved to Magnolia by myself to start a new life, my friends have become my family. No matter what the issue was, there they were supporting me to no end. I met Levy the week after i settled in my new home. I was walking around mindlessly in the library looking for a new book when i accidentally bumped into her making all the books she was carrying fall to the ground. Levy immediately apologized saying she couldn't see over the many books she was carrying. I laughed and told her that it was alright and had asked her for her opinion on what book i should read next. Her brown eyes lit up to my question and she began rambling about many authors and books. From there on Levy and i bonded on our mutual love of literature and next thing we knew, we became the best of friends.

Levy was the one that introduced me to the rest of the gang. I first met Erza, she was tall and strong with long beautiful red hair. Erza is honestly the mom of the group making sure everyone was okay and putting the boys in place whenever they would get riled up. Then came Gray, he was lean with cool black hair and had a habit of taking off his clothes anywhere and everywhere. He's laid back and conservative but when it comes to me he immediately goes into the role of big brother, making sure I'm okay and being there for me whenever i needed a shoulder to lean on.

Then i met him. The man that ruined my life both good and bad. The one that stole my heart and the one who crushed it in the matter of moments. Natsu Dragneel, when i first laid my eyes on him he took my breath away. He has piercing green eyes and a smile that gives me butterflies every time i think of it. Tanned skin making him seem exotic and beautiful, but the one thing that stood out was his hair. It was Pink, my favorite color. I honestly couldn't believe it at first, but alas with some constant bickering and lots of baby pictures, it was natural just like Levy's blue hair. From there us five became inseparable, we would hang out with each other, go on trips and just enjoy life with one another. they became the family that I've never had and for that i am extremely grateful. Two years later, Natsu and I admitted our feelings to each other. I close my eyes as i remember that day like it was yesterday, feeling a lone tear slide down my cheek.

_We were laying on the rooftop of my home looking up at the stars. I remember how beautiful it was that night, the small breeze that was blowing was perfect for the hot weather that magnolia was having. Leo the lion's constellation was up in the sky shining proudly, i had to constantly show Natsu where it was because he would loose sight of it in the matter of seconds. Although i never minded. I loved talking about them, to me they were a big part of me. My momma taught me about the stars when i was little and ever since then I've had a deep love for them. _

_"__Luce.." I hear Natsu whisper._

_"__yes?" I say not taking my eyes away from the night sky_

_"__You're crying"_

_i felt his thumbs swipe away the tears that I didn't know were falling._

_"__Im sorry" I whisper_

_He gently pulls me onto his lap and holds me as a silently cry. I lost my mom shortly after my 8th birthday, she got very sick and passed away in her sleep. After her death my father buried himself in his work and slowly started pushing me away, he took mommas death very hard. All my life i have tried to get my fathers attention and with every attempt came a failed outcome, and so I lived my life without a mother and without a father._

_"__I know you miss her, but just know that she's always watching and she will always be a part of you" I hear Natsu say._

_I hug him tighter mumbling a thank you in his shoulder. I lift my head only to be met with piercing green eyes. Warm calloused hands brush my cheek, concern and sadness swim in the depths of his emerald eyes, a spark of longing rises. I watch as he licks his bottom lip, as his eyes flick to mine. My heart starts to beat very loudly, like a sympathy of drums playing a violent Mozart piece. Slowly, he leans in and brushes his lips against mine, and for a split second i stop breathing. I wait for his next move, my eyes meet his. A silent plea frames his face, asking for permission with his eyes and next thing i knew i closed the distance between us. I melt into his arms as a slight moan escapes my lips. Strong arms wrap around me, lifting me up and placing me on his lap facing him. I wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers instantly run through his soft hair giving it a slight tug making him gasp. In that moment i take advantage and slide my tongue into unknown territory, earning a groan. I slightly smirk as he takes over our tongues fighting for dominance and in the end he won. A few minutes go by as we finally break apart, both gasping for air. He smiles warmly at me, as his hands cups my cheek, saying those 3 words._

_"__I love you Luce.." _

I confessed my love to him and after that day we became a duo. Always together, never leaving each others sides. To him i was his Lost Princess and he was my Faithful Dragon. Well not anymore at least. Not after what happened, not after what he did to me. I will Never forget that day, the day where Natsu Dragneel utterly and brutally broke my heart.

* * *

**Hello! Thank you for reading the first chapter of _Fight, Before Its Too Late _I hope you enjoyed it.**

**This is my very first FanFic so I'm sorry if there's errors and miss spellings, ill try my hardest to do better. Next chapter will becoming soon so please be patient with me !**

**Lastly, I do not own Fairy Tail.**


	2. Chapter 2

******_Chapter Two_**

******_The Painful Truth_**

—

"Lucy.."

"Hey Lucy!"

" LU-CHAN!" I hear someone yell

"Huh?' I say

I blink back to reality and notice four pairs of eyes staring at me with worry. Its been a couple of days since I found out about my pregnancy. I cry myself to sleep every night wondering what went wrong. Wishing for this sadness to go away. Everywhere i went reminded me of him. Every corner, every store, restaurant, held a memory that i used to cherish. Even my bed sheets still smells like him, the smell of spice and wood lingers in my bedroom, suffocating me like as if i was surrounded by a camp fire. The smell used to soothe me, made me feel warm and safe as i spent the long nights in his arms. Now the scent just brings me great pain. It hurts, God does it hurt. I feel tears slide down my cheeks and softly a thumb brushes them away. I look to my left my brown eyes meeting dark blue ones.

"Gray" I whisper

He pulls me in for a hug and i accept it whole heartedly. As i untangle myself from his arms i face the other three people that surrounded me. I had texted Erza, Gray, Levy and Gajeel to meet me at our usual spot. Fairy Tail was a little coffee shop that stood right in the center of Magnolia. It was small and quiet, not very well known but it was ours and we like to keep it that way. We would spend most of our time here, enjoying each others company while drinking a delicious cup of coffee. Except for Erza of course, her usual was a slice of strawberry cake since she doesn't drink coffee. This place was like our own little safe haven, A place to go to relieve stress and make memories that will last a life time.

"Oi! What's so important that you had us rush here? you interrupted my date with shrimp!" Gajeel exclaimed

"GAJEEL YOU JERK!" Levy yelled punching her boyfriend

"What the hell shrimp, why'd you hit me !?"

" Because one, I'm not that small and two, HAVE SOME MANNERS! Lucy obviously has something important to tell us!" Levy yelled her cheeks flushing red with anger.

A small smile graced my lips as the two started their usual bickering. Levy met Gajeel a year ago when she got stuck in the middle of a storm with a flat tire. She didn't know how to change a tire for her life since she spent most of her time locked in her room reading. Gajeel was on his way home when he noticed a petite woman with an orange trench coat on the side of the road. He pulled over and offered his help when he noticed the flat tire. He started teasing her about her size and how even if she knew how to change one she wouldn't be able to lift the tire. As a thank you, Levy offered to buy him a cup of coffee since they were both freezing and drenched from the storm. For some reason he agreed, and from there they hit it off, no one really knows how since they both are polar opposites. Gajeel is 6'2 with black long spiky hair. Piercings adorned his face and arms making him look tough and scary and to complete the look he had piercing red eyes. Its actually quite funny when you see them together since Levy is half his size. Hence the nickname shrimp which she loathes, but they suit each other. On the outside Gajeel seems big and scary but he has a soft spot when it comes to Levy and I, we find it utterly adorable.

"Sorry Lu-chan, Ignore the metal head over here" Levy says sending a death glare towards Gajeel only to be met with one of his own.

"Tch, whatever" he says

"Its okay Levy" i say with a soft smile "Im sorry Gajeel ill make it up to you, how about i buy you your usual, Hot latte with two expresso shots right?"

A smirk graces his face

"You bet bunny girl"

I smile for the first time in days, i had missed my family. The reason why i had asked them to meet me at Fairy Tail was because i was ready to tell them my secret. To explain myself why i had gone off the radar, they suspected it was because of him, because of what he did. That i just needed time to wrap myself around it. Which is partially true, i was still hurting but they don't know the other half, not for long anyways. I take a long breath, trying to calm myself down enough to start talking. Levy grabs my hand and gives it a light squeeze , a sign of support. I had told her before hand my plan and she was all for it. Her brown eyes held determination telling me she was ready to put anyone in their place if they say the wrong thing. I close my eyes and words flow through my mouth.

"As you all know, these past few weeks has been rough for me."

"We know" Erza says softly, a solemn look frames her face

"Yes but thats not everything, something happened." I say, As soon as i said those words Gray and Gajeel immediately perked up concern framing their faces. If it was a different situation i would've commented on how cute they act when it comes to my well being, but this is not that time.

" What do you mean something happened, is it him? tell me!" Gray exclaims

" Gray " I start saying

" I swear Lucy, I'm going to send that fire bastard straight to hell when i get my han-"

"Im pregnant" i say cutting him off completely

I watch as shock frames their faces, except for Levy of course since she was the first one to find out. Minutes go by, i nervously start playing with my hands waiting for them to snap out of it.

"Im going to kill him" I hear gray mutter in anger next to me

"Not if i kill him first" Erza declares

"Get in line, ill be the one taking the first swing" Gajeel exclaims cracking his knuckles in the process.

"No one is killing anyone" I say " I found out couple days ago after the _Incident_" I say my voice cracking. Tears starts swelling in my eyes as my brain takes me to that fateful night.

_I was walking home from work feeling very tired, a happy sigh left my throat when I finally made it to my apartment. I had a stressful day and all i wanted to do was have a nice long bath and watch movies with my boyfriend. It was Friday so that meant it was movie night with Natsu, which also means he was already waiting for me at my apartment. I look through my purse, searching for my keys. After what felt like forever i finally find them and start to unlock my door, as soon as i walk in i freeze. Every Friday night Natsu would be waiting for me, setting up the movies and making the popcorn so it would be ready by the time i came home, but this time something was wrong. There was no Natsu to greet me, there wasn't the smell of popcorn in the air and the TV was off. Everything was how i left it before i went to work earlier today. I walk and in and shut the door._

_"__Natsu.." i softly call out, but no response. I immediately dig out my phone out of my pocket and quickly dial Natsu's number. It went straight to voice mail. I try again, only to be greeted with the same response. Suddenly i start to panic. I notice that my bedroom door was wide open, i frown knowing well that i had closed it before i had left. I take slow steps towards the door._

_"__Natsu.. are you in here" i call out again, no response. I finally enter my room only to notice a small envelope resting on top of my bed along with it was a key. It was the spare key to my apartment that i had given to Natsu. I slowly grab it and notice my name written in small scribbly writing. I start to shake feeling tears well up on the corner of my eyes as i finally open the letter._

_"__Dear Luce, _

_I'm so sorry, but I'm leaving Magnolia and i don't know when ill be coming back. Some things came up and i need to go and figure them out alone. Ive changed my number so you wont be able to contact me. I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me one day. I love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Natsu_

_I dont know how long i sat on my bedroom floor screaming and crying my eyes out. My heart breaking into million little pieces as realization hit me, he had left me. He left me all alone without a proper goodbye, tossing me aside like i never mattered. Like as if the past two years meant nothing to him. Hours had passed and my sobs never faltered, if anything they had gotten worse. Gajeel and Levy came barreling through my door after i learned that my landlady called them concerned explaining to them the shouts coming from my apartment. After asking whats wrong, I hand them the tear streaked letter not trusting myself to speak. I watch as they read silently, Gajeels face turned to anger as Levy silently cries sympathizing with my pain. Strong arms quickly wrap around me, I burry my face into Gajeels shirt letting my sobs out. Levy had called Erza and Gray explaining to them the situation and in the span of five minutes they came rushing through my front door. The moment i saw Gray i broke out of Gajeels grasp and threw myself towards his, his lean arms catching me, holding me tightly._

_"__Im so sorry, Lucy I'm so sorry" he whispered in my ear as he stroked my hair. That night they never left my side. They all took care of me not wanting to leave me alone. Erza had helped me bathe and Levy cooked me soup even though i didn't have an appetite that night. Gray and Gajeel offered me their shoulder to cry on and I've never been more grateful. They all sat silently letting me cry and comforting me as best as they could. The girls laid with me in bed all night as the guys were next to us on the floor, hearing my sobs throughout the night._

"What are you going to do Lucy" Erza says softly breaking me away from the painful memory.

I give her a strong look, determination filling my eyes and for once i had a little light in my future and that was the small bundle growing inside of me.

"Im going to keep the baby" I say

—

**Hello again! Hopefully you enjoyed Chapter two of ****_Fight, Before its too Late_**

**I want to thank those of you who are keeping tabs on my story i really appreciate it!**

**Also please feel free to ask questions and leave comments, advice will be nice since this is my first story. **

**Chapter Three coming soon, until then! **

**Lastly, I do not own fairy tail.**


	3. Chapter 3

******_Chapter 3_**

******_Could it be?_**

_"__LUCE, BE CAREFUL!" Natsu screams, concern framing his face as his eyes silently follow me as i start making my way up the rocky waterfall. _

_"__ILL BE FINE" I laugh as i make my way up, making sure i don't loose my balance and fall. Grabbing the ledge i haul myself up finally making it to my destination. I sit back to catch my breath and admire the view in front of me. The sun was slowly setting giving the sky a beautiful golden color. Endless trees surrounded us all different shapes and sizes giving us a sense of peace, thousands of flowers adorned the forest floor, with each and every color i could think of. It was beautiful, and i wished i could stay up here forever. I look away from the view after a few good minutes of admiring it and I look down at the clear blue water that awaits me, i take a deep breath as my nerves starts to kick in. 'You can't back out now Lucy, you got this!' I say trying to encourage myself, and without another thought i jumped._

_Instantly my body submerges in cold icy water, my senses immediately weakened. I open my eyes and look up as my legs and arms start working on instinct to get me to the surface as soon as possible. I see a figure kneeling over the edge, looking down at the water. His face is distorted but i wouldn't mistake him, not with his pink hair at least. As I'm about to break through the surface something latches onto my leg pulling me down. I scream out of instinct water filling my lungs. I desperately try and fight it off, my legs kicking with all their might but its no use. My throat is burning, I'm loosing oxygen fast. 'NATSU, please help me!' i scream in my head, pleading he'll notice and dive in the water to help. As I start getting weaker and my visions starts clouding i see Natsu's figure slowly start walking away disappearing leaving me behind. 'No! Don't leave me, please!' i thought, but i know he's not coming back. After a few seconds I stop fighting, and i welcome the darkness that awaits me. _

GASP

I open my mouth trying to takes much air as i could get, my heart racing beating fast against my chest. My bangs stuck to my forehead by my sweat, dry tears ran down my face. "It was just a dream" I whisper to myself. I start to calm down and pushed myself up in a seating position letting out a loud groan. I look to my left in search of my clock seeing a big 7:30 on it, which means someone will be paying me a visit soon. On cue I hear light footsteps walking down the hall coming closer to my bedroom door. Knowing who exactly it is i quickly hide underneath the blanket and pretend that I'm asleep, hoping to scare the intruder. My door creaks softly, light from the hallway illuminates my room, while small foot steps pad their way to the left side of my bed, and as soon as i feel their presence i launch.

"RAWR!" I scream grabbing the small person and dragging them to their doom.

"AHHH MOMMY!" Ella giggles as her sweet laughter surrounds the room. I look down and piercing green eyes stare up at me with love. Her blonde hair is disheveled, fawning around my bed as she adorns a bright big smile. Ella always wakes up at the same time everyday, and if I'm not up first she sneaks in my room and jumps on my bed until i do.

"Mommy you scared me!"

"Im sorry baby, how about i give you kisses" I say as i make my way to shower my daughter with kisses all over her round adorable face.

"NOO" Ella squeals trying to shield herself from my love making me laugh at her sad attempt.

Stella Layla Dragneel was born on June 8th X791 at 3:30 am, she weighed a healthy 6 pounds and 5 ounces. I knew i wanted to name her after my love of the constellations, so i named her Stella, latin for the word Star. Its been three years since I've had Stella and she's my everything. She loves to read and learn new things just like her momma, but she's also daring and loves adventure, just like her father. I see him in her everyday, she might look like me, but she acts just like him.

"Momma, can we have pancakes?" Ella ask, I smile as I make my way out of bed grabbing her and hosting her up on my hip.

"Sure baby, How about we put some chocolate chips on them?"

"YES!" She screams excitedly

I laugh as i make my way to the kitchen setting Stella on-top of the counter. As i rummage through the fridge trying to find the eggs i hear the front door open. Not bothering to turn around knowing already who it is i go in search of a bowl to mix the ingredients in.

"UNCLE GRAY!" I hear Stella yell, i turn around and see her launch herself to Grays awaiting arms.

"How's my favorite girl doing?" Gray exclaims, as he gives her the brightest smile, making my heart swell. My friends adored Ella like one of their own and that makes me happy in so many ways. They have given me so much help in raising her that i don't think i could've done it without them. Especially Gray, he's been there through it all, he's been my backbone and always there when I needed him. He is truly my knight in shining armor, if he can keep the armor on at least. I stare at two of the people i love most in the world and watch how Gray starts tickling Ella making her laugh uncontrollably her cheeks flushing red. Gray adorns a big smile as his muscles ripples through his shirt— wait what, 'Why are you thinking about his muscles Lucy' i say scolding myself, feeling hot around my cheeks.

"Mommy's making pancakes!" Stella exclaims, snapping me out of my banter

"Is she now?" Gray says as he looks at me with amusement in his eyes, sending me one of his famous smirks.

"Do you think she'll burn them like last time?" I heard Gray whisper in Ellas ear

"Yup!"

"HEY! that was one time! I've gotten better, if you two keep it up no pancakes for the both of you!" I say, swatting the spatula i had in my hand.

"Yes mam!" They both say saluting, earning a giggle from me and Ella.

I had asked Gray if he could watch Ella for me since i need to do some errands, and of course he said yes. He had told me he'd be early at my apartment the next morning and boy he did not lie.

"Thank you Gray for watching her for me today" I say as i finish my breakfast and at the same time making sure Ella eats hers.

"No problem Lucy, you deserve to have a day for yourself." He exclaims as he grabs our plates and puts them in the sink for him to wash later.

"Ill be quick i promise."

"Lucy" Gray says as he grabs my shoulders "Its okay i love spending time with Ella, go do what you have to just be careful ok? Lately theres been reports of gangs roaming around." His face falling with worry

"Ill be okay" I say as i pull him into a hug, needing one after todays nightmare.

"Go and get ready ill clean up in here" Gray says as he pulls away with a light smile.

"You're the best" I say as I give him a kiss on the cheek, making my way out the kitchen and into a well needed shower.

I always enjoyed walking the streets of Magnolia, it was always busy with different people each day. There would be several carts stationed along the streets selling either food, jewelry, clothes you name it, you can find anything in this town. I was in the process of buying bread from a sweet lady when someone bumped into me, making me loose my balance but their strong arm catches my fall, a sense of familiarity hits me but i quickly brush it away. I turn to thank and yell at the person but they had immediately left. I scan the crowd wondering who the mystery person was when something caught my eye. Forgetting about the bread I start to follow it, my heart beating hard against my chest as my pace turns into a quick jog trying not to loose sight of it.

'It cant be' I thought, I saw a flash of pink hair and next thing i knew i started to run, 'Could it be?'

I try to catch up but soon found myself deep in the center of Magnolia, it was more busy, people crowded the streets blocking my line of sight. I stop for a moment and search for the pink head of hair i thought i saw but now its gone. ' was i seeing things? he cant possibly be here after all these years' I scan the crowd one more time before giving up, knowing i probably imagined it. I turn around and Head back to the bread lady so i can continue my errands knowing Ella is waiting for me back home.

**Hello my loves! Hope you enjoyed chapter three! Im really sorry it took me so long to update, ive been busy with work and well life lol.**

**We finally get to meet Baby Stella! And i wonder who that mystery guy was hmmmm? ok let me stop!**

**Ive decided to post every week and if i have to time ill post earlier than that. Thank you for reading my story!**

**lastly, I do not own Fairy tail.**

**Love, Mara**


End file.
